Bedtime Story
A long and enjoyable summer day was behind when the Hopps family was approaching their home. Just the kind of day that was more than fitting for the occasion. The head of the family Nick Hopps was leading the way, wearing shades, a T-shirt and shorts of the same color as his traditional outfit. On his side was his lovely wife Judy Hopps, in her purple summer dress, sun hat and carrying a purse along the way. She was pushing a stroller, where their youngest children Josie and Laverne slept. The other children Ginnifer, Jason, Byron and Rich followed behind. At the center of Bunnyburrow, there had been the travelling funfair that was very familiar to Judy. She had been there as a child, with Nick together as a couple and now, she had shown it to her children. The children had absolutely adored the funfair. Even though they were too young for some of the more intense rides, they still had loved the carousels and the tamer ones that they had been to. Besides the rides, they had also gotten to enjoy some cotton candy and some shows that took place on the stage. It was getting late, and the family had spent a long time there. Pulling out the keys, Judy opened the house door as they all went in. “That was a great place, mom!” Ginnifer said cheerfully. “Great that you liked it, sweetie. Mommy used to go there too when I was your age”, Judy told her daughter. “That show was awesome! I´d love to see that again”, Jason said. At the stage of the funfair had been a medieval-themed swashbuckler stage play featuring warrior foxes and mice. Both the adults and the children had enjoyed the action and the talented acting from the performers there. That also reminded Judy of something. One of her favorite stories ever as a child. Nick and she had even did a stage play together of that for the children of Bunnyburrow. She always had wanted to tell that to her children too. “The little ones had a great time today, Carrots. Taking them to the funfair was a right idea”, Nick came to her as she was ready to make some dinner. “It´s always great to take a break from work and spend quality time with my darling children and dear husband”, Judy looked at him lovingly. Ever since the Nighthowler crisis, Judy had matured a lot personality-wise, with her empathetic and responsible sides getting stronger. It had happened just at the right time, and had guaranteed her a healthy and happy relationship with her fox husband. And now it also showed with her years as a mother. “They say that the best kind of wives make for wonderful mothers. You´re just as good as one as my mother was”, Nick gave a tiny kiss to her cheek. “It´s not every day children have a father with such a big heart as you”, Judy said, putting down her shawl and going to the kitchen. For dinner, Judy prepared a hearty dose of carrot stew that was served with loaves of bread. As for dessert, they had Quillsbury biscuits, which were a big favorite among her children. After eating, the children went to play with their toys, while Judy went to check if the old storybook she planned to read was in their bookshelf. It was there, as an old-fashioned hardcover green book. “Oh, that´s a great choice for the bedtime story”, Nick noticed as he was cleaning up the fireplace. “Can´t beat the classics. Besides, it features a handsome fox just like you”, Judy smiled. “Making it even better”, Nick nodded. As the night was falling, Judy went to take a shower and put on her nightgown. Nick was doing the rest of the housework while she was getting ready to tell the story. She prepared the children for the sleep too. Eventually, the time came. “Tonight I´ll tell you one of my all-time favorite bedtime stories. One I liked a lot as a little bunny”, Judy sat down to the bed with the children gathered around her. “Wow! What is that?” Rich asked. “It´s called Robin Hood. A tale of heroism, nobility and adventure. You´ll love it”, Judy opened the book. “Sounds cool!” Jason left his building blocks as he sat closer to his mother. “Once upon a time, the mighty King Richard had gone to a crusade for a long time. During his absence, his wicked brother Prince John ruled England with an iron fist…” she started telling the story. Judy already knew the story by heart, but never got tired of it. The children listened with great interest too. With her calm and soothing presence as well as motherly voice, she was great storyteller material. Judy had already told the stories of Snow White as well as Beauty and the Beast to them on several occasions. She told them all the memorable moments from the story. Robin helping the poor, fooling the greedy sheriff, and the romance between him and the beautiful vixen Maid Marian. The rabbit especially loved the latter, because it reminded a bit of the early years of her and Nick´s romance. Judy was delighted that the children loved the story too. All the adventure and the romance kept them hooked throughout the entire saga. “And so Robin and Marian lived happily ever after”, the mother eventually came to the end of the story. “That was a great story, Mom!” Ginnifer smiled eagerly, hugging her stuffed deer plushie. “I can tell you that story again someday too. Goodnight, sweetheart”, Judy gave all her children a goodnight kiss before wrapping a blanket around them. Leaving the bedroom of the children, Judy noticed her gently smiling husband at the door. “You sure rock as a storyteller, Carrots”, Nick said. “I just pick the stories I like best. Courage, helping others, the meaning of true love…they´re all things worth teaching to the little ones”, Judy told. “Don´t forget tolerance and overcoming prejudice. Our story during the days of our first adventure already taught us, and many other mammals that”, Nick smirked. The rabbit nodded. Her husband made a good point. The married couple went to bed too, putting the blanket around them and cuddling. Being the youngest children in the family, Josie and Laverne slept in that room too in a cradle. Judy brought them there after telling the story. “You know, since I always loved the story of a handsome and heroic fox as a child…it might explain why I fell in love with one myself”, Judy joked. Even after the Gideon Grey incident which caused her to be prejudiced at the time, she still remembered the story fondly. “I see. However, as beautiful as the Maid Marian of the story was, she´s no match to the wonderful rabbit that will always be the greatest heroine ever known by me”, Nick held his wife tight. As much as the fox enjoyed all the great stories and legends told in the history of the city, to him the story of him and Judy was the greatest he had ever heard. Especially since he himself had experienced every single second of it. “Goodnight, my Robin”, Judy kissed him as she fell asleep. Nick did the same thing too. Married life for him couldn´t get any more comfortable, especially after Judy had shown how great of a mother she was. Every night, he couldn´t wait to spend another moment with her and their precious children. Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories